


Trapped

by UPlover



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Date Night, Eddie Kaspbrak Lives, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, M/M, Movie: IT Chapter Two (2019), Post-IT Chapter Two (2019), Reddie, Reddie Fluff, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Soft Richie Tozier, Vacation, reddie angst to fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:35:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25538878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UPlover/pseuds/UPlover
Summary: Richie takes Eddie out to eat for the night.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Kudos: 28





	Trapped

“Want to get dinner?” Richie asked his boyfriend that Friday night. For the first time in what felt like forever, Richie had the night off from any of his shows. 

Eddie didn’t even hesitate, having no idea what to make for supper anyway. He was actually surprised that Richie was insisted that they go out. At least he was no longer using the walker. Three months ago he could hardly get around, barely able to stand up on his own. Maybe they were going out to celebrate to him switching off to using a cane. 

Once they arrived at their favorite Italian restaurant, they held hands as they walked into the place. Eddie wished that he didn’t have to use this pesky cane. It caused so many people to stare at him. He never liked people looking at him. And he felt like it marked him as weak. That word hung over him like knives sticking into it.

After ordering their drinks, Richie smiled from ear to ear, and leaned his head into his hands. Oh, Eddie knew that look all too well. “So, what’s your news?” Eddie asked him.

“What makes you think I have news?” Richie laughed with a smirk. His voice was all frilly.

“Because you’re wearing your favorite ugly Hawaiin shirt, your giddy, and you asked me out to dinner,” Eddie pointed out the facts.

Richie looked down at his shirt surprised. “You think this is ugly?”

“Well, look at it! Green doesn’t suit you!” Eddie giggled turning up his nose. He was so happy to be with someone who he could just joke around with. Myra never took to sarcasm. He almost forgot how to be sarcastic after meeting back up with Richie!

“So, what color does suit me, Eds?” Richie asked curiously, leaning his head on his hands, gleaming into Eddie’s eyes lovingly. Eddie swore that he felt his heart leap.

“Oh, you know the shirts that fit around your body showing off your chest,” Eddie teased circling his finger around the top of his wine glass.

Richie hummed, his cheeks highlighting. He had to stop himself from getting too excited or else he’d really regret it. He never had anyone ever compliment him about his body. It flattered him. Up until now he never thought about his body as attractive. Maybe he was wrong.

“So, I met with Steve today,” Richie began the conversation. “And he booked me for a whole week in Florida, and then he got me one day in Rhode Island the following week.”

Eddie smiled, happy for his boyfriend but knowing that meant he wasn’t going to be around for a whole week. In the beginning, when they first started dating, Richie held off or canceled his tours so that he could take care of him. Once Eddie was stronger, reluctantly he went out for the weekend for a show. 

It wasn’t until Richie had gone for a full weekend that Eddie finally understood was love was. Eddie missed him so terribly that he couldn’t go to sleep one night. To his surprise, neither could Richie. They ended up Facetiming and talking until the early hours of the morning. Eddie fell asleep and when he awoke the next morning he realized that they never ended the conversation Richie slept with him through a video call. How romantic could you get?

“That’s great, Rich, when are you going to be away?” Eddie asked him, inwardly frowning. 

“I was kind of thinking of this as an ‘us trip’,” Richie suggested, folding his hands together.

That was not the answer that Eddie was expecting. Travel? Now? “R-Really?”

“Yeah, why don’t you come with me? I’ll only be doing shows at night so we could explore Florida, maybe we could get tickets and go to Disney for a day!” Eddie rolled his eyes at such an idea. 

As always the waiter came by to see how they were doing. There was never a moment where that didn’t happen, even in the movies. Of course they were going to need more time with the menu.

“Are you sure that I am ready to travel, Richie? I only just stopped using the walker,” Eddie said to him, staring at his cane which was tucked in between the seat. He didn’t want to sound negative or anything. The idea sounded great. In the three months that they’d been dating, they never had a vacation yet which Eddie yearned for. Vacationing was never Myra’s forte.

“I want you to come with me, Eds,” Richie told him, reaching across the table so he could hold his hand. “You’re getting stronger. Plus, I don’t want you to feel, you know, trapped.”

Eddie lifted his eyebrow. “Trapped?”

“You’ve been in my place recovering for three months! I figured you need to see something else other than my boring walls!” Richie insisted, unknowingly making his voice louder for the whole restaurant to listen in. Oh well, he wasn’t Richie Tozier if he didn’t.

Eddie nodded, stifling his laughter. “Yeah, you’re right.”

“So, you’ll go on the trip with me?” Richie exclaimed, his eyes lighting up.

“Well, I meant that your walls are boring.” Oh, he fell into that one just like he always did. “But, Rich, I’m fine...”

“No, Eddie, we need some time together!” Richie was almost begging now. “I want to have time with you. And you need a break from all this divorce bullshit!”

Richie sported a lot of good points. He especially really liked the part about being with Richie and exploring areas that he had never been to. Yes, both of them had never been to Disney World. They were old, but it was never too late.

“One condition,” Eddie said, putting up his finger.

“What?”

“You wake me up if I fall asleep in the sun!”

“Aw, did little Eds not enjoy being turned into a crisp lobster?” Richie pouted his lips, mimicking the voice of a child.

“I will murder you if you ever do that again!” Eddie threatened though he couldn’t refrain the smile.


End file.
